New Arlington Rebellion
|conc= |next= |name= |image= |begin= |end= |place=New Arlington, Outer Colonies |result= UNSC Victory |battles=*Battle of Braxton Plains *Siege of Galveston |side1= |side2=New Arlington Colonial Government ---- supported by * |commanders1=*Rear Admiral Buster Macdouglas *Captain Jeriah Colt *Captain Sebastian T. Shelby |commanders2=*President Annabelle Garcia *Major General Joseph Salter |forces1=United Nations Space Command Defense Force (UNSCDF) ---- One UNSC Navy battle group (14 ships) *4 ''Hades''-class heavy cruisers *7 ''Hector''-class light destroyers *3 UNSC Marine Corps * ** Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *2nd Shock Troops Battalion |forces2= New Arlington Free Colonial Armed Forces (NAFCAF) ---- New Arlington Colonial Navy *12 patrol corvettes New Arlington Colonial Army *2 Infantry Regiments *1 Artillery Regiment *1 Armored Battalion *1 Ranger Battalion *Free Colonial Militia New Arlington Colonial Air Force *3 Squadrons of F/A-13 Razors |casual1= |casual2= }} The New Arlington Rebellion was a attempt at secession by the colonial government of the Outer Colony world of New Arlington which occurred near simultaneously with the . History Prelude In , the colony of New Arlington made a formal request for sovereignty from the which was submitted by the recently established and . The UEG's denial of all requests led to tensions rising on New Arlington and increased violence among the Outer Colonies. Following the early successes of the Secessionist Union in , members of the colonial government of New Arlington entered into collusion with insurrectionist leader Colonel . Watts promised to support New Arlington’s independence if they seceded and cease providing agricultural trade to UEG-affiliated government, hurting Eridanus II’s industries, and promising them aid in the form of military support and training. In , a bill was put forward by the insurrectionist-sympathizers calling for complete colonial independence. Two days later, the Colonial Congress of New Arlington voted overwhelming in favor of seceding from the UEG by a vote of 88 to 6, citing the UEG’s implicit support of Earth-aligned mega-corporations, whose aggressive stranglehold on the farming industry would put local communities out of business, as reasons for secession. At 0800 on 25th of November 2495, President Annabelle Garcia announced the Colonial Congress’ decision and the planet’s newfound independence to the populace, stating that “the former dependency and colony of New Arlington is now, and by right of liberty and process, a free, sovereign, and independent state”. This announcement was met with overwhelming approval by the colonists. At the same time, NACA forces seized control of key government buildings and arrested those suspected would not support colonial independence. Following this announcement, many of the CMA forces and Colonial Militia units on the planet sympathized with the colonists, and immediately defected to the side of the rebels, swiftly bringing the planet under secessionist control. Operation: SHERMAN In response, the UNSC dispatched a battlegroup of fourteen ships to put down the rebellion as part of Operation: SHERMAN, comprised of four Hades-class cruisers, seven Hector-class light destroyers, and three Gorgon-class heavy destroyers. The UNSC Battlegroup immediately swept aside the rebel’s navy, consisting mostly of twelve Sentry-class patrol corvettes, the remainder of which retreated to the other side of the planet. UNSC forces that landed immediately found themselves been shelled by rebel artillery, seeking to drive them off at the beachhead. Battle of Braxton Plains The secessionists dug their tanks into a hull-down position, meaning they were dug into the mid and used as static pieces. The rebel tanks were dug into positions both in front of and on the side of the UNSC line of advance. The Arlingtons were also supported by gunships, AAA batteries, and squadrons of F/A-13s. Thus the secessionist trap was set. Siege of Galveston Aftermath Order of Battle Category:Insurrection